


Pomegranate Seeds: Blending In

by HelplessLemon



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Gen, Most characters just mentioned, Pomegranates, Preview, Story Published, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplessLemon/pseuds/HelplessLemon
Summary: The Pomegranate Challenge: Please describe the main characters life story in a one-shot and referencing their biography to fire, earth, air, water. And also adding in the word "pomegranate". The word count is under 500 words.Preview for crossover story I've made. Character and story title below.Characters: Ed, Edd, n' EddyStory: Blending In
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Blending In: The Crossover Nobody Asked For





	Pomegranate Seeds: Blending In

Eddy sometimes thinks of things while looking into the purple flames that erupt when he uses magic. How they dance and move across his skin, feeling warm instead of searing. Stuff of fairytales that he now lived with; of witches he now knew. It felt nice, familiar, empowering even. He wondered if that’s what his brother usually felt whenever he towered over him in his childhood. He pushes those thoughts away, avoiding darker implications, by checking on Apple and annoying Cleo as they moved into the tea shop.

The earth felt and smelled strong here, deep in the forest as Double D watched Cerise and Clawdeen start another race, tireless in their pursuit to move ahead one another. The smell mixed in well with Maddie’s tea, drinking from the thermos she provided him. It went down easy, like it did every time they had it. She really did make it wonderful. He wondered if his parents were more coffee people, but he didn’t bother going forward. Why waste time thinking about strangers?

The spring brought in air full of pollen, something that Ed couldn’t help but be intimately familiar with. Another tissue was thrown away in big pile as he watched another movie with Ghoulia leaning into his chest. She had attempted to use a few remedies she’d studied online, but few worked and others made things worse. Eventually, she decided just to keep him occupied, putting in the latest superhero movie. He smiled, taking a picture on his phone to send to Raven later (she was always so happy for them). He honestly wondered if anyone else other then her and his friends would put this much effort into helping him. Ed pushed the thought down with the rest.

Each moment flowed easily like water, rushing through and eroding slowly at their facades. As time went on, they knew their act would eventually erode completely, the dam breaking one last time. Their lies would catch up. They knew they should tell them at some point, but that would be like Hades offering the pomegranate to Persephone; strings would be attached and promises would have to be kept. They couldn’t put them through that. But they’d figure it out soon enough, so what were they to do? Their masks were becoming too thin.

Like any other thought, it was pushed down instantly and recklessly with everything else they dared not to think. Besides; they were scam artists. It was an occupational hazard.


End file.
